Daimona
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: After being cast out of the world of Greek Mythology, Percy finds himself in Tartarus- again. He is founded by Akhlys and other deities. He becomes their angel, a spirit/ daimona of sorts. When a new threats comes to light, can he aid the very people who cast him out in the first place?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, thank you very much.**

**Summary: After being cast out of the world of Greek Mythology, Percy finds himself in Tartarus- again. He is founded by Akhlys, along with a couple other deities. He becomes their angel, a spirit of sorts. When a new threats comes to light, can he aid the very people who cast him out in the first place?**

**Warnings: Character deaths, a Chaos "Army", people returning from the dead not as nice as when they died,** swearing,** sexual themes, etc. And a messily written 1st Chappiter**

**Jason POV**

No matter how many meeting on Olympus I go to during my partial immortal life, I never quite understand _WHY_ they are held when all that gets done is bickering. I have even started picking fights with other demigods and gods. This meeting, though, was much quieter than the previous ones. There were only hush whispers among the representative demigods and the Olympians while we waited for the father to appear dramatically in his throne.

We were getting more anxious by the second. That was, until he appeared in a bright flash of light. Many gods rolled their eyes at his antics while us demigods shielded our mortal eyes.

When the light dissipated, we found Zeus to be standing next to a beautiful woman. Hera glared in jealousy, but who wouldn't? This woman was tall, just barely peaking over my father's head. Her skin was naturally tanned, much like many Greek demigods. Her hair was silvery- as if it had absorbed the moon itself. Her iris' were golden. Not like Hazel or Apollo. They were bright, solid. There was a certain sternness behind them. She downed a beautiful black, flowing dress. It covered her feet and then some.

She was beautiful... did I already say that?

The male gods seemed to be drooling over her, and I don't think us demigods were fairing any better. The girls glared in envy. Aphrodite seemed like she had just added someone to her hit list. And that is not a good list to be on. She may be a goddess of love, but she is as deadly as Ares.

Zeus slammed his master bolt onto the ground, successfully bringing the room out of its revere.

He cleared his throat. "Olympians, demigods. I would like to introduce you to Lady Chaos. The first being- our creator."

My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. Others followed, albeit reluctantly. Probably doubting her significance.

Chaos chuckled in a motherly way. As if her child just got chocolate cake on their face. "There is no need to bow to me. I have not actually earned your respect yet. Only bow to people who deserve it." We reluctantly rose from the ground.

"Yes, good. Now onto more pressing matters. Due to the slow recovery pace of Apollo's Oracle, you demigods are farther behind in this upcoming war than you should be."

My eyes instantly widened. Another war? How could Lady Chaos say it so flippantly, as if it were no big deal?"

"Yes, you are several years late. The enemy is massing in my realm in Tartarus." Athena looked at Chaos curiously.

"But if it's your realm, then why don't you have the power to stop the forces?" Chaos sighed sadly, her form flickering briefly.

"I do not dwell in my realm. I am the universe itself, I cannot be contained inside a chasm. Instead, I use my realm, the deepest part to Tartarus, as a prison." We nodded, absorbing the information given to us. I briefly remembered Percy and Annabeth telling us the immense power the felt when they were near Chaos' realm.

"In the prison lie the most powerful monsters. If they were left to roam around Tartarus, the ground would be covered with the blood of other monsters and divine or celestial beings. Even the giants would have to fight for their lives."

I shivered at the thought. Giants? The bane of the gods? They would be defeated. i did not like the thought.

"And these creatures are stirring. More and more are waking up, some have even escaped during your war with my daughter. They are weaker, but will not go down easily."

Piper stepped up, craning her head to look at the face of the creator.

"Then how are we going to succeed in this war, Lady Chaos? I don't understand what you are getting at." I nodded in agreement with my wife.

"Such a smart and observant girl. Well, Mrs. Piper Grace. I shall tell you." Piper blushed at the mention of her full name. "I have put together a small group of elite warriors. They roam the universe, saving planets and galaxies. These five soldiers of mine were once demigods like you. I have trained and blessed them to increase their power."

Chaos turned to Zeus and pointed a finger at him. "I suggest you do the same to your children if you are to prevent their blood spilling, sky god."

I glared at the ground, but my annoyance was directed towards Chaos. She may be the creator, but she has no right to talk to my father, the king of the gods, that way. But my father just nodded, his face neutral.

"Well then," Chaos began. "I must take my leave. I shall leave you with my warriors and they will introduce themselves. Ta-ta! I'll check up on you shortly." Chaos suddenly narrowed her golden eyes. "And be weary of the poison."

And then she was gone. No flashy exit, no finger snap or thunder rumble. Chaos had just disappeared. In her spot were five people, all varying in height, attire and obviously gender. The guy that stood in the center took a few steps forward before stopping a few meters in front of me- putting him just about in the center of the throne room. The man was tall, maybe 6'2", and dressed as if he belonged with some toned down vikings.

He wore a sliver helmet with spikes poking out in the shape of a mohawk. The eyes were slits, but the bright blue underneath them was unmistakable. He wore some kind of upper-body breast plate that continued to cover his shoulders and his neck. His under shirt seemed to be made out of a brown leather. His pants were black and tucked into some combat books. A sword was sheathed at his side and a knife was sheathed on his leg. All-in-all, he was fairly menacing.

Slowly, he removed his helmet to reveal startling blue eyes and short blonde hair. Many of the gods gasped along with a couple demigods. Annabeth and Thalia had tears gathering in their eyes.

"Luke?" my sister whispered. Luke... why did that sound so familiar? I tried to think of how Thalia and Annabeth both knew him when it clicked. I quickly drew my sword and pointed it at Saturn's old host. He noticed my sword and smiled, mirth showing in his eyes.

"And why might there be a sword pointed at my chest?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't want traitor scum in our ranks," I spat. He made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Well that was me a hundred years ago. If I was still bad, Chaos would not have plucked me from the . . ."

Luke was cut off by two people slamming into him, gripping onto his shirt like a life-line. Thalia started punching his chest, but he just chuckled, not phased by the pain. Annabeth was doing the same thing, but her hits were not powered by electricity.

"We missed you, jack-ass," Thalia mumbled. Luke kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, thunder-butt." They all laughed. "But seriously, there are more people you gotta meet. Guys, helmets off!"

The other four people took off their customized helmets to reveal their faces. A large dude walked forward and waved his hand to everyone. He was dressed similar to Luke, but the colors were warms colors like orange and red, with some black and gray trim.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." Leo's eyes widened and he leaned toward me.

"This dude is a legend in the Hephaestus cabin. He died before the war with the titans on a quest with Percy or something." I nodded at the given information. Of course it was Percy's fault he died. It was his fault with everyone else too.

A really pretty girl stepped up. He had bright blue eyes, long silky black hair and was dressed as some-kind of armored ninja.

"Selina Beauregard-Beckendorf, daughter of Aphrodite. Also a charmspeaker." Piper gasped beside me. She had heard the stories about Selina- how she was a spy for Luke but died on the side of Olympus. Selina giggled and took Charles' hand.

The next person didn't step up; Selina turned to him. "Come on, don't be such a baby. They can't hate you anymore. Or be scared of you for that matter."

When he didn't budge, Selina took it upon herself to push him forward and rip off his helmet. Under the helmet was someone I never thought I saw again. I heard Will gasp behind me before pushing forward. Their gazes met and Nico smirked.

"Long time no see, huh?" They ran at each other, catching each other in a passionate kiss.

"SOLANGELO FOR LIFE, BITCHEZZ!" Aphrodite squealed from her throne. Selina looked at her mother appalled.

"You see them kiss and you are fangirling, but you learn I'm married and alive and you don't even say hi? Seriously?"

"Oh, Selina honey. I never felt your love for Charles disappear, so I never really thought you were dead. Nice to see you though, congrats!" Selina rolled her eyes. She took her helmet and thwacked it on Nico's head, successfully breaking him apart from Will. Nico rubbed his head and glared at Piper's half sister.

"Seriously?" he asked. Selina just giggled and made her way back towards Charles.

"Rather she did it than I did, little brother." Nico's face became blotchy and red.

"Shut up Bianca and take off the damn helmet," Nico countered. 'Bianca' sighed and removed her helmet.

Underneath was a girl with a nice tan and features like Nico. She had luscious brown hair that ran down her shoulder.

"Bianca diAngelo," she introduced. "Unofficially claimed daughter of Hades."

"Unofficially claimed?" some Roman official asked. Bianca nodded at her.

"Yeah, I joined the Hunters right when I met them. Never went to Camp Half-Blood, never actually got claimed. Never really knew until Chaos told me," she trailed off.

Zeus clapped his hand getting our attention. "I assume you will set up base at the camp, and you will want to catch up. Gods will have to do that on their own time. Meeting dismissed. I shall bring the gods with children down to camp tomorrow to give the blessings Lady Chaos suggested."

We all nodded and were transported into the middle of Camp Demigod.

A few years after the war, monsters started to overrun Manhattan along with New Rome. Camp Jupiter had come to us as allies once the camp was overrun. Together, we were able to get rid of a majority of the monsters. Sadly, the island was abandoned and totally reformed from it's previous landscape. Buildings were leveled, valleys were made, along with some mountain. Even forests started to grow after hundreds of years. The monsters had basically claimed that part of the island. The camps combined and expanded. We had basically created a mini city large than New Rome.

The Romans and Greeks still took their own stuff though. Greeks having cabins, Romans with cohorts. The Romans still had their senate house, Greeks had the Big House with their little ping-pong table. The Greeks, though, were able to incorporate ideas into the actual city part- the part demigods grow old in. Sadly, the camp (now called Camp Demigod) wasn't as inhabited as we previously thought. The monster attacks never died down, demigods die a lot- some don't even make it across the harbor all the way to Manhattan. And people usually die when we send out groups to hunt monsters. Our numbers range anywhere from 100-150. That's basically 1/10 of New Rome.

The five new comers looked around in awe as the demigod representatives (besides Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, and I) left to do their own thing.

Luke let out a low whistle. "Things have changed a lot. Like a lot lot. What the hell happened?" Thalia shrugged.

"Long story. We'll tell you another time." Thalia started to walk away, along with everybody else besides Annabeth, when Selina spoke up.

"Where's Percy?"

I stiffened at the question. I hadn't heard that name in so long I almost forgot what it was like to say. Tears started to swell in Annabeth's eyes while Thalia, Reyna, and Hazel looked genuinely pissed. Piper, Leo, and Frank looked down guiltily. [Don't worry, I love Frank, it'll all work out].

"He's not here anymore," Thalia answered through gritted teeth. She flashed me a glare before turning her attention back to Selina. The five soldiers were starting to get some attention from passing by campers.

"He was banished. Someone got a little paranoid, picked a fight with Percy, baited him and almost died at the end of the battle. Percy got banished for almost killing him, along with a few others who got in the way."

I rubbed the scar near by shoulder that was hidden under my purple t-shirt. I was the one who got him banished. I was jealous at first. Leo, Piper, and I were the ones who defeated Gaea and did the most work on the quest. Leo even came back to life and had Calypso! We did all this work but people still regarded Percy as the best, as the one to do all the best work. Percy was also regarded as the most powerful and I could not accept that. And one day I kind of... snapped.

I caught Percy alone during his morning swim and drew my sword. Long story short, after some insults, fighting, and tearing the beach apart. Percy had nearly killed me, injured Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. When he hurt Annabeth is when he stopped. Everyone else saw us at a time where it looked like Percy was only attacking me. I thought he'd get a small punishment and not be regarded as the best or a great demigod anymore. I did not except the gods to flash down, putting Percy in chains and then throwing him in Tartarus to rot for his crimes.

I voted for his banishment because I thought it was right at the time even though I knew it wasn't. I wanted my father's approval for once in my life. Leo and Piper stood with me. Frank felt he needed to protect Hazel, but he can barely sleep, even a couple centuries later, because of the guilt eating at his heart.

Thalia never talked to me again, Annabeth almost finished Percy's job of killing me after. And nine months later Annabeth gave birth to her daughter. Percy's daughter. I ruined her life.

The worst thing though was hearing the heart-breaking sobs of Sally when she found out she'd never see, hear, or feel her baby again. Annabeth claimed it was worse than the sobs of Akhlys- the personification of misery. Sally died ten years later of a heart-attack, but Annabeth thinks it was a broken heart. Paul had joined her in Elysium when he turned 95. He never moved away from New York. Never had any children of his own. Never remarried. He lived out his life in sorrow for the loss of his son and wife.

And it was all my fault. I ruined so many lives because of this.

"You said banished, you didn't say to where," Selina pointed out. Her observation snapped me out of the memories.

"Tartarus. He was banished to the very place he and I escaped," Annabeth sobbed. Selina went to comfort Annabeth when all five soldiers stiffened.

Luke took a sharp breath. "Something is watching us."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! As for my other two stories, I haven't felt them for a while. I have tried so hard to continue them, but I am struggling. They are up for adoption, so pm me if interested. I also am working on two other Percabeth stories. One being an AU, the other one that won't be published. 'Till next time! R&R. Review saying "yes" if you want the gist/summary!**


End file.
